All the Pretty Little Horses
by Lizzy3
Summary: This is a SLASH fic so if you don't like that kind of thing this isn't for you. Draco and Percy ran away, now they have a baby. What happens later, read and find out. This is the second to last chap I think!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own Aislin, and the plot. Everything else belongs to either JK Rowling or some person who wrote the folk song: "All the Pretty Little Horses" and "The Gypsy Rover".  
  
The rain pelted the window of a small, dingy flat in Scotland. A baby's wails could be heard reverberating through the thin walls. Draco rolled over in bed, forcing himself to wake up. His daughter wasn't a very good sleeper yet and he was accustomed to this kind of wake up call. He winced as his feet hit the cold floor as he padded to the room next door. He walked over to the crib and picked the screaming child up. Her small, pink face was contorted. "Shh, what's the wrong darling?" he whispered. "Don't worry, Papa's got you." He carried her over to the rocking chair and sat down. "My goodness, what are you so upset about? Sweet little Aislin why don't you go to sleep?" He rocked for a bit before starting to hum softly.  
  
"The gyps rover came over the hill, and down through the valley so shady. He whistled and he sang till the greenwood rang and he won the heart of laddie. Ah-de-do, ah-de-do-da-day. Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-de. He whistled and he sang till the greenwood rang and he won the heart of a laddie." He looked down and saw the she had quieted. Her big, blue eyes stared up at him and he continued to sing, scared that she would start crying again.  
  
"He left his father's castle gate: he left his own fond lover; He left his servants and his estate to follow the gypsy rover. Ah-de-do, ah- de-do-da-day. Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-de. He whistled and he sang till the greenwood rang and he won the heart of a laddie. His father saddled up his fastest steed, roamed the valleys all over. He sought his son at great sped, and the whistlin' gypsy rover. Ah-de-do, ah-de-do-da-day. Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-de. He whistled and he sang till the greenwood rang and he won the heart of a laddie. He came at last to a mansion fine, down by the River lady. And there was music and there was wine for the gypsy and his laddie. Ah-de-do, ah-de-do-da-day. Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-de. He whistled and he sang till the greenwood rang and he won the heart of a laddie. "He is no gypsy, my father," he said. "But lord of these lands all over, and I will stay till my dying day with my whislin' gypsy rover." Ah-de-do, ah-de-do-da- day. Ah-de-do, ah-de-day-de. He whistled and he sang till the greenwood rang and he won the heart of a laddie." He finished and saw she was still awake.  
"Are you ever going to go to sleep?" She simply gazed up at him. "For a little girl who's name means Dream Peace you don't seem to sleep a lot, not counting the peaceful part." He picked her up and walked around the room a couple of times. "If I could my darling I'd give you everything," Draco whispered. "Hushabye, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you shall take all the pretty little horses." Her eyes began to droop. "Blacks and bays, dapples and grays," her eyelids flickered. "Coach of six little horses," her eyes closed. He carried her over to her bed. "Hushabye, don't you cry," he laid her down. "Go to sleep my little baby," he pulled the blanket up around her chin.  
  
He tiptoed back to bed. He slid in expertly without waking Percy. Rolling over on his side he closed his own eyes, hoping for another hour or so of sleep. "All the pretty little horses," he whispered to himself.  
  
Percy and Draco had been together for over 3 years. They had just recently adopted their first child. They named her Aislin (Dream) Olivia (Peace) Malley (a mix between their two last names). They had run away from Draco's father who, upon hearing about the couple, threatened to kill both of them. They fled for their lives. At the moment they lived in a run-down flat in Scotland. Their fear everyday was that the adoption agency would come take Aislin away from them. Percy worked for a muggle bank while Draco stayed at home with Aislin in the daytime and taking the night shift at a grocery store in the evening.  
  
A/N- I know it's short but I want to make sure that there's an audience before a put in a large amount of time. Please review. 


	2. Flight

"In everyone there dwells a soul that longs for love. Love is not luxury, it is necessity. Behind the outward façade of stoicism lies a longing heart behind those eyes." Draco read the passage over and over again. All through school he had harbored a secret more deadly then the venom of a snake. It was a "skeleton in the cupboard" so to speak, one about which his father could never find out. He hated himself for it and, in so doing, hated everyone and everything around him. This, coupled with the indoctrination he had received as a child from his father, he guessed, caused his nastiness.  
  
Over the years his secret consumed him. He became his secret. All through those terrible years of war and deceit be became a hollow shell. He only lived to keep his secret while secretly longing for its release. Percy saved him, or rather created him. He was no longer the person he had once been. He was a whole person and he wanted to shout that to the world. He was loved and was no longer the entity of his secret. In that drunken stage created by his euphoria, he made a mistake. He forgot that his father cared not about his feelings, he cared only for his own sniveling reputation.  
  
Mr. Malfoy received quite a blow during that second war. The only thing that kept him out of Azkaban was his last, ditch effort to redeem himself. As the final days of the war drew near and Voldemort's defeat was eminent, he abruptly switched sides. He claimed, as he had before, that he had been controlled be the dark magic.  
  
Draco still looked upon his partner with happiness though. Despite all they had gone through, he was still better off. Now they had a child, an embodiment of the love that they shared. That was the miracle for which he had waited his whole life. He saw his entire life in her clear, blue eyes.  
  
Draco collapsed in a chair. He was exhausted from cleaning the house and cooking dinner. Aislin was finally asleep and he simply breathed. Percy would be home sooner then he usually was and Draco had made sure that dinner was ready when he returned. He only had a very small amount of time before he had to leave for work.  
  
A moment later Percy came through the door. He had a very tired, drawn look about his face. Draco got up to greet him. "Hello dear, what's wrong?" he asked, helping him take off his jacket. Percy simply shook his head. He proceeded to flop down into a chair. Draco sat down beside him immediately.  
  
"What happened? I have to go to work soon so please tell me." Percy sighed deeply for speaking.  
  
"We have to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, two things actually. One, and worst of all, your father's found us."  
  
"And two?"  
  
"The adoption people, I think they're going to try and take Aislin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know Draco. I just don't know. All I know is that we have to leave tonight."  
  
"Where will we go?"  
  
"Our best bet is my parent's house." Draco nodded. He got up and paced around the room a little.  
  
"How can we have everything packed in time?"  
  
"We can't. We're just going to have to pack what we can carry and leave."  
  
"Will we flu or apparate?"  
  
"We can't, your father would catch us."  
  
"How then?"  
  
"As much as we can on foot then we'll have to buy train tickets."  
  
"Okay, I have a little bit of money saved. You get Aislin and her things and I'll try to pack some things," Percy nodded and rose from his chair. Draco worked quickly. He knew his father would be there soon and that was something that needed to be avoided. He packed some cloths, a photo album, some blankets and pillows. He met Percy in the living room.  
  
"Ready?" Draco nodded and they left the house into the black night. Percy had Aislin in her carriage along with some luggage. He also had a bag draped across his shoulder. Draco was carrying everything else they had. It was slow progress. They didn't talk for a long time.  
  
"Are you still happy you chose me?" Draco asked finally. Percy looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Yes, nothing could ever make me feel otherwise." Draco smiled; it still shocked him that he was loved. They walked until the sun broke over the hills. They were in Inverness. They walked into the train station and looked at the board. Searching for a train that went to King's Cross.  
  
"I think we have enough for train tickets," Draco said softly. He set the bags down and went to the ticket counter. He came back a moment later with tickets in hand. "There's a train that leaves in an hour for King's Cross." They sat themselves down on the hard seats. "We have a spot of money left. I think I'm going to run to the grocery store across the street and get us something. He left Percy wit Aislin and jogged across the street. He purchased the cheapest thing he could along with a couple of water bottles. He came back just as the train was pulling up on the platform. They boarded and found seats in the non-smoking section. Aislin was awake by then and contentedly drinking her bottle.  
  
The train ride dragged on through the day till mid afternoon. Finally they pulled into King's Cross station. "So now, how will we get to the Burrow?" Draco asked Percy as they stood outside the station.  
  
"I have to call my Dad." Percy went to a phone booth and pushed in the little change he had. He dialed the number and Mrs. Weasley picked up. "Whoever is it?" she asked.  
  
"Mum, it's Percy. Dad needs to come and pick Draco, me and Aislin up. Don't ask questions, there's no time. We're outside King's Cross station." He hung up. The Weasleys hadn't seen them for 3 years. They didn't even know about Aislin.  
  
The three of them waited for what felt like eternity. Finally Mr. Weasley pulled up in a run-down looking car of miscellaneous origins. He didn't say anything as the three packed into the car. Mr. Weasley zoomed off. "What has happened Percy?"  
  
"Draco's father found us out. We had to run."  
  
"Oh Lord. Now, on a lighter note, who is this lovely flower?" he asked, eyeing Aislin.  
  
"Aislin Olivia Malley, we adopted her just a bit ago."  
  
"Jolly good, jolly good. Despite the circumstances, it is good to see you all again." Mr. Weasley sighed and they continued their ride in silence. 


	3. I Need Somebody

The four of them arrived at the Burrow just as the sun was falling down behind the distant hills. Aislin had since fallen asleep in Draco's arms. Mr. Weasley turned off the engine and opened the door. He helped Percy gather his and Draco's things before heading toward the house. Draco realized with a little bit of remorse and agitation that he had never really spoken to his "in-laws". He felt guilty that he was keeping Percy away from his family. In spite of this, however, he followed the two Weasleys inside.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen, her fingers encircling a cup of tea. Her old, tired face had a drawn look about it. She had never gotten the worry from her face, nor her heart after the war. Always she looked as if she was about burst with fret. She looked up as they came in and rose from her chair. She was a bit shorter then she had been but no less plump. Her reddish-gray hair was falling out of it's tidy bun and the spectacles that usually perched securely on the bridge of her nose had fallen awry. "Oh Percy, are you all right?" she asked hurriedly, drawing him into a hug.  
  
"Yes Mum, we're fine." She looked at Draco.  
  
"Hello Draco, who is that you're holding?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
"This is your granddaughter, Aislin Olivia Malley." Mrs. Weasley's face relaxed a tiny bit as she reached for the child. Draco handed her the pink bundle.  
  
"She's gorgeous. Simply perfect. How old is she?"  
  
"She's 5 months old," Draco answered promptly. "5 months last Tuesday." Mrs. Weasley nodded.  
  
"A treasure but it would be fair to bet she doesn't sleep much."  
  
"No, no she doesn't," Draco answered.  
  
"First children never do. By the 3rd though, you'll be dusting their brows and screaming at the top of your lungs in their ears." Draco and Percy smiled slightly.  
  
"Mum, is anyone else here?"  
  
"I don't know. There's probably someone lingering about, why?"  
  
"It's just that, since I don't really see much of anyone I'd like to," he looked down at his shoes. Draco looked at him, a grimace of remorse etched itself on his face.  
  
"I could call, Weasleys are pretty good at organizing themselves."  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Malfoy can't find us. That would disastrous."  
  
"I understand," Mr. Weasley said quietly. "Molly, would you put Aislin somewhere so that we can talk?" Mrs. Weasley nodded. She returned a moment later and sat down at the table. Draco and Percy had sat themselves across from Mr. Weasley. "Please, tell us exactly what this is all about," he said in his calm, patient voice.  
  
"When Draco and I made our commitment to each other Mr. Malfoy came up to us. It was at the commitment ceremony and it was the first time I had spoken to him. Of course Draco had already been lectured and yelled at and everything. He told us in no plainer terms that if we did not split up immediately he would kill us both. We didn't take him seriously which was a mistake. It was a week later that we started taking him seriously. We were at our apartment. Mr. Malfoy broke in and was about to stab me but Draco stunned him just in time.  
  
It was then that we both decided that it would be best if we got as far away from him as possible. We moved in the middle of the night. For the next few months we continued to hop-scotch through various places until finally settling in a town just North of Inverness. We've lived there ever since and then 4 months ago we brought Aislin home.  
  
Last night I received news from a friend that a tall, old-ish, blond man had been inquiring about me. I rushed home to tell Draco and we left" Percy finished with a sigh.  
  
"It's terrible," was all Mrs. Weasley could say.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Mr. Weasley asked quietly.  
  
"You can help us get where he can't find us," Percy answered.  
  
"It's just not fair. We all manage to survive the bloody war just to be torn apart again," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Percy looked at her for a minute.  
  
"Mum, when have things ever been fair for anyone?"  
  
"I don't know but they certainly aren't for me!" she exclaimed. "Please Percy, isn't there another way?" Percy shook his head.  
  
"He'll find us Mum. He'll find us and kill all three of us without a second though. Of course it's not fair but it is what is." Mrs. Weasley puffed up and looked him square in the eye.  
  
"Percy Weasley! I'm surprised at you! Don't you think I care just as much about you and your family as you do? I just wanted to be able to see you more often, it has been five years after all!" Percy sighed.  
  
"I know Mum, I'm sorry. I just think I have a better grip on what my life is like then anyone else does."  
  
"We'll help in any way that we can, don't worry Percy. I'll get the family here too. You'll be staying the night I presume?"  
  
"If all fairs well."  
  
"Okay," as Mr. Weasley stood a cry echoed from the living room.  
  
"That will be Aislin, I'll get her," Draco said, standing up.  
  
"Don't I'll get her. When I get back I'll make you something to eat. You must be starving."  
  
"Thanks Mum," Percy said lightly.  
  
"Yes thank you very much Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Please, Draco, call me Molly." Draco smiled slightly as did Mrs. Weasley. It was amazing how kind people could be.  
  
"Draco, don't think for a minute that this is your fault," Percy said, looking into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Can't help it. He's my father." 


	4. SURPRISE!

Disclaimer- you know the drill. Ben and Ellie belong to me. I think this is going to be the second to last chapter. R&R!  
  
It was only the best part of an hour before the whole Weasley clan was assembled at the Burrow. Bill and Mora with their three children, Jane, Hannah, and Arthur; Charlie and Vivienne with their baby boy, David; Fred and his girlfriend Kara and George with Angelina and their twin boys Felix and Tayte; Ron and Hermione with Eron and Emilia; and finally, Ginny and Harry with a sleeping James.  
  
After embracing all of them, Percy began to talk. They talked about everything that had happened. How he and Draco had to leave so quickly after getting the message from Lucius. He talked about how they'd adopted Aislin and about how hard it had been. He talked about their current situation and then he stopped. The room was silent (a great feat for the Weasley family). "Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Well," Bill began slowly. "It seems like your only option is to go somewhere else under an alias." Percy nodded slowly.  
  
"But where would we go?" Draco asked, not looking up. To say it was weird for the Weasley to be trying to help a Malfoy would be a vast understatement. They, however, knew that he had changed and that he and Percy loved each other. The Weasleys were quick to take a feeling and run with it but they were also quick to forgive (for the most part).  
  
"I think that moving to the United States would be a good option," Charlie said. "You could move to California. Vivienne and I spent our honeymoon there and it was nice." He fell silent. He didn't say it but he was thinking California because of the large gay contingent in some of the more heavily populated areas. He would've been dumb to think that not an issue.  
  
Percy nodded mutely. "What about getting an alias and protection by the Ministry? Is that going to be an option?"  
  
"I think so," Ron chimed in. "I can talk to the Head of Department, owes me a favor." Again Percy nodded. There didn't seem to be a better alternative.  
  
"Well, I guess that's our best option. We'll need to be out of here with in, at the most, 2 days." Percy sighed.  
  
~Twelve or so years later~  
  
Kamella Rachel Innis rolled over in bed. She was 13 years old and lived in a relatively small apartment in California with her Daddy (Glen), Papa (Drake), and older brother, Eben. Kamella (Ellie) had lived in Roseville as long as she could remember. She was told by her Daddy and Papa that Eben (Ben) had been adopted at age 4 when she was a very small 2 but she only loosely remembered. Her parents were pretty normal as far as gay couples go. They did, however, change their name so they'd both have the same.  
  
They were also wizards. Glen worked at the Magical Government office as a PR guy and Drake worked from home for a small magical newspaper. He had done this so he could raise both Ellie and Ben himself.  
  
Eben Noah Innis remembered all to vividly the day that Drake and Glen had adopted him. He remembered when they saw him and the look of joy on their faces. He remembered the warm, fuzzy feeling he had gotten inside his stomach as they signed the papers as his name changed from Noah Clark to Eben Innis.  
  
Ben was tall, even for a 15-year-old, with black hair and silver eyes. He was also a very protective older brother, making sure Ellie wasn't dated by anyone at school. They both attended Athol Academy in Napa Valley as they had for that past 5 years for him and 3 years for Ellie.  
  
The two really weren't fazed much by the fact that they had gay parents. They faced hardly any ridicule by students at Athol and stuck close to life-long friends during the summer. It was also California so they didn't face as much torment as they would've in some other part of the country. They actually faced more talk about the verity that their parents were British then anything else.  
  
Glen and Drake seemed to be hiding something. Ben guessed that it was a sordid past that had been left behind in England. He didn't know though, they never spoke of it. Ellie and Ben were left to their own wild imaginations.  
  
For the most part the Innis family lead a very normal life. Every fall, Drake and Glen would drive Ben and Ellie to Athol and they'd return to pick them up at Christmas sometimes but always in the late spring/ early summer.  
  
Ben and Ellie were enjoying their summer vacation very much and thoroughly drinking in the summer sun. The family was planning on taking their annual vacation (or holiday as Drake and Glen would say) to San Francisco. They always stayed in the same beach house and rented a boat.  
  
"Ellie," Drake said from the doorway. Ellie rolled over onto her side.  
  
"Yeah Papa?"  
  
"It's time for you to get up. You need to start packing."  
  
"Time already?" Ellie yawned. "I don't want to get up now thanks. You can pack my stuff." She rolled back over, away from Drake.  
  
"Fine, I guess you'll want your ruffley dress, and your straight legged jeans, maybe this cute little sweatshirt with the little kitties all over it. I think we'll put some bows and poka dots on your bathing suit and-" Drake was cut off when Ellie got out of bed, shooting him a look of malice.  
  
"You don't have to be a butt-head about it!"  
  
"Ah but I do butterbean, I do," Drake laughed, throwing his arm around his daughter's shoulder and kissing the top of her head. "Now come along darling, there's breakfast waiting in the kitchen." They both stumbled into the kitchen where Glen and Ben were already munching away at their own breakfast.  
  
"Good morning honey," Glen said from the table where he was sipping his mug of coffee.  
  
"Morning Daddy," she said, kissing his cheek and heading for the coffee pot.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ben asked, looking up at her.  
  
"I'm getting coffee. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Kamella Rachel Innis! You are far too young to be drinking coffee!" Drake exclaimed.  
  
"But I'm bloody tired!"  
  
"Watch your tongue young lady!" Glen growled warningly. "And your Papa's right, you're too young to be drinking coffee."  
  
"Fine," Ellie huffed, throwing herself down onto a chair. Drake laid a plate of pancakes and eggs on the table before easing a cup of hot chocolate next to it. She glared at Ben before bighting into her breakfast.  
  
"So are you packed Ben?" Drake asked. "I know Ellie's not."  
  
"Yeah, I'm packed. I'll just over-see Ellie's process."  
  
"What makes you think you could do that?"  
  
"I have to make sure you don't bring anything raunchy. I don't like the way guys look at you," Ben answered.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well I don't," Drake said quickly.  
  
"Nor do I," Glen chimed in.  
  
"This is nuts, no other girl I know needs to put up with TWO overprotective fathers AND an overprotective brother besides!"  
  
"Well what can we say? You're blessed," Glen laughed.  
  
Three hours later they were all piled into their small, hybrid SUV. Napoleon, their dog, was sticking his head out of the window. Ellie was wearing a semi-short, summer-y, blue skirt and a white tank top. Ben was sporting a baseball cap, a pair of kaki shorts and a green, Athol's T- shirt. Drake and Glen were both wearing Gay-Pride T-shirts and jean and red shorts respectively.  
  
"How much longer till we get there?" Ellie wined.  
  
"Not too much longer," Glen hissed from the front seat as he tried to maneuver his way through traffic. "Please don't ask again Kamella."  
  
"Oh, that's a nice way to act! But really, how much longer?"  
  
"Ben, you have my permission to hit your sister," Glen sighed. Ben grinned and punched Ellie hard on the arm.  
  
"Hey! Daddy, Ben hit me!"  
  
"I know, please be quiet the two of you. I have a headache. Ben, when I told you to hit your sister I didn't imply punching."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
"Ellie, sweetie, why don't you read a book or something?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"Ellie, you're going to have to shut up some day," Ben rolled his eyes.  
  
"Watch me," she said. They continued to stare at each other in silence, willing the other to look away, therefore displaying that person's weakness.  
  
"Works like a charm," he said, praising his brilliance.  
  
"What, you didn't do anything! We're almost there at any rate."  
  
"What kind of almost? Is it a "just another couple minutes" almost, or "one more hour" almost?" Ben asked.  
  
"Just a couple more minutes," Glen answered.  
  
"Ha, ha, you loose!" Ellie exclaimed.  
  
"It's just a stupid little kid game anyway."  
  
"I'm only two years younger then you Eben!"  
  
"And those two years make all the difference."  
  
They then pulled into a nice looking, very familiar beach house. Ben and Ellie both jumped out of the car and ran inside to claim bedrooms.  
  
"ELLIE, BEN, GO GET YOUR STUFF!" Glen yelled. The two walked out to the car and retrieved their bags.  
  
After everything was situated, the family went out to the beach. It was just a little before twilight and very picturesque. "Keep your eyes peeled, for a place to eat," Drake said as they walked. He and Glen had their hands intertwined and their two children walked in front of them. The sun was beginning to set over the cresting waves and Drake took a moment to breathe. It had been so long since he or Glen had seen their own shore. It had been so long since they had even used their own names. The last time had been when they used them to adopt Ben. They'd explained their situation and the adoption agency person had been very understanding.  
  
"Papa, Papa," Ellie exclaimed, galloping toward them, Ben at her heals. She looked like she was ten again. "We found a place, we found one. It's up ahead!"  
  
"Yeah, it's great. Seafood restaurant, our favorite!" Ben enthused. The two parents nodded and followed the two teenagers. It was indeed a perfect place. Though, Drake thought, nothing could really be imperfect at that particular moment.  
  
They ate and returned to their temporary home. Ben and Ellie went to their rooms after watching some TV and Glen and Drake retired soon after.  
  
Drake was woken very early in the morning, 2:00 to be exact, by an owl's beating feathers. He sat up and untied the letter on the owl's leg, not seeing the familarness of the bird. He turned it over and gasped. On it were printed the names: Percy Weasley and Draco Malfoy. He ripped open the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Draco and Percy,  
  
LUCIOUS MALFOY HAS BEEN CAUGHT! You can return tomorrow if you like. We're all dieing to see Aislin after all these years.  
  
Love,  
Molly Weasley (Mum)  
  
Draco turned over and shoved Percy hard on the arm. "Percy, Percy, wake up. My dad's been caught!" Percy jolted up and read the letter himself. He and Draco embraced and got up to rouse their children. They'd go right away. Percy went into Ben's room and Draco into Aislin's.  
  
"Ellie, Ellie get up!"  
  
"Papa! What the Hell are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'll excuse that potty mouth just this once but- well, I'll explain it in the living room."  
  
"Papa, it's 2:00 in the morning. No one is awake that early!"  
  
"I beg to differ. Come on!" He pulled the girl out of bed by putting his arms under hers and lugging her. Of course, she didn't make it any easier, becoming a dead weight. They were greeted by an energetic Percy and a very woebegone Ben.  
  
"Now can you tell us what the H-E-double toothpicks is going on?" Ben exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why we left England?" The disinterested, I- want-to-go-back-to-bed look was gone from both Ellie's and Ben's faces. Ben nodded. "We left when Ellie was not even 1-year-old yet. We left because my father was out to kill us. He hated the fact that I'd married a Weasley, and, if that wasn't enough, a man. We had to leave after he found us in Scotland."  
  
"We went to my family's house and they told us where we should go and my brother, Ron, helped secure Ministry help. Anyway, we just got a letter a few minutes ago that says they caught Papa's father so we can go back to England. We'll be leaving right about now." Stunned silence followed. It seemed that neither Ben nor Ellie knew what on earth to do. They seemed to be on the same level as their parents on that stand. Finally, though, Ellie opened her mouth. This tended to be the outcome eventually anyway.  
  
"But, are we going to live there?" she asked slowly.  
  
"We're not really sure. Do you want to?"  
  
"I don't know," she began looking at her socked feet.  
  
"Does this mean that our name is changed?" Draco looked at his son with slight amazement. How perceptive he was! And how very off the subject.  
  
"Well, before Percy, well, Glen and I simply kept our last names and gave Ellie the last name of Malley. Actually, her name isn't Ellie at all, it's Aislin Olivia."  
  
"And mine?"  
  
"The same, we adopted you after moving."  
  
"What were your last names before?"  
  
"Mine was Malfoy, and Daddy's was Weasley."  
  
"So this is just going to be a visit?" Ellie or Aislin cut in.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." 


End file.
